The present invention relates to ratchet drive units for providing rotating motion and torque in a preselected direction only.
Various systems have been employed for providing a driving motion between a drive member and a driven member in one direction while accommodating relative movement in the opposite direction. The most common type of system consists of a one-way clutch which provides a positive drive in one direction and which has ratchet members or equivalent means for allowing relative rotation in the opposite direction. However, such systems are rather complicated requiring a number of parts which increases the overall cost.